


Endless Suffering

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glowered and turned to one side as his vampire bride suffered at the stake.





	Endless Suffering

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon glowered and turned to one side as his vampire bride suffered at the stake. He was tempted to attack the superstitious Salem townspeople immediately. He heard Sarah while she shrieked. Charles couldn't bear to view her tears. Her eventual ashes.   
Tears formed in his eyes. His endless suffering. 

 

THE END


End file.
